


make believe

by phanstarlight



Series: wanna one ficlets ✰ [9]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ong is lowkey a dick, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: ❝it was a rainy day when seongwoo broke up with minhyun.❞↳ or, minhyun and seongwoo live in a constant world of make believe.





	make believe

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song "make believe" by michael joseph : https://soundcloud.com/michaeljoesph/make-believe
> 
> i wrote this really quick so it's not my best work admittedly but i adore this song so give it a listen

it was a rainy day when seongwoo broke up with minhyun.

they hadn't argued beforehand, nor did anything seem drastically off before but nonetheless, they broke up. seongwoo had been so blunt with it, simply demanding they break up without offering any reason. minhyun hadn't said anything, instead opting to watch his ex-lover walk away from him and out of his life. walking back home that day was tiring; his clothes were soaked through completely and it took ages for them to dry though, at least the rain hid the tears he'd possibly shed.

since then, minhyun had tried to forget. people come and go; seongwoo was just another person who's changed his life that had inevitably left. there was no point dwelling on it. it didn't matter how many times his friends would bring the other man up, questioning him on what exactly went wrong. it didn't matter to him when seongwoo's friends sungwoon and jaehwan would offhandedly mention to him whenever they saw each other that "you're the best boyfriend seongwoo ever had, please come back."

minhyun was forgetting. seongwoo's line-up had changed, so what if it didn't include him? he didn't care.

"minhyun oppa?" a soft voice erupted from his phone, "i've only just been informed of your split from my brother. is everything alright?"

seongwoo's sister was nice, he remembered. he refused to recall her name but still, she had settled quite fondly in his mind before everything changed. how kind of her to take the time out of her day just to phone him.

"i'm fine, thanks for asking." he replied, hanging up seconds later. he'd like to think he was telling the truth, although minhyun couldn't deny the unsettling feeling in his stomach when he responded.

if only that was the end of it.

minhyun's best friend jonghyun had angrily phoned up seongwoo after they'd seen each other post break up. the older man maintained his frustration, shouting down the phone about "how fucked up he still was over him" and other meaningless things he denied. taking the phone off of jonghyun, minhyun had mumbled a sincere apology.

"i'm sorry about that, jonghyun doesn't mean any of what he said." ignoring the adamant protests from behind him, he continued, "i assure you, he's lying."

an uncomfortable feeling hung in the air with neither sides saying anything else. a tense few seconds passed before seongwoo mumbled a blunt "alright then" before hanging up. jonghyun continued to complain about his best friend's ex, but minhyun wasn't listening anymore. instead, he focused on the weird feeling taking over him; it reminded him a lot of when ong's sister called. how bothersome, he thought, before trying to actually shut up his best friend.

a few months passed.

they saw each other at work a lot, but no words were exchanged. by the second month, seongwoo had already come down from whatever funk he'd been in after the break up. in fact by the fourth month, he was already dating the new secretary kang daniel. he seemed nice. he'd never given minhyun any problem.

it was already the sixth month after the break up and things seemed to be looking up for seongwoo; minhyun wished he could feel the same.

_loneliness_  is what he was feeling, minki had told him. he'd received an entire rant of "you keep pretending you're fine" and "start talking to us" which was only halted when dongho had to physically put his hand over minki's mouth. minki talked a lot of bullshit, but maybe he was onto something this time. still, he ignored it. it had been far too long for him to still be hurting over this, especially when seongwoo had already moved on. anyway, it wasn't as if he was ever going to talk to him again, so why be hung up on him?

"...minhyun?" it was 2 in the morning when he'd awoken to a phone call from an unknown number. minhyun, being the fool that he was, picked up presuming it was jinyoung or siyeon using their new phones. he instantly regretted answering the phone, for the voice was too much to bear.

"minhyun, it's seongwoo... don't hang up!" seongwoo whispered out. this was the same seongwoo who had forgotten he existed. the same seongwoo who had replaced him without a second of thought.

he wasn't bitter over it, he swears.

"what is it." minhyun sighed, pulling out a cigarette from his bedside drawer. he'd taken to smoking now, despite aron's and jinyoung's hatred of it. it helped.

"we...we should stop acting like this now." came the blunt response, "can we pretend that we're fine?"

a curt silence passed before minhyun hummed out a small affirmative. to be honest, he didn't know _how_  to pretend they were fine. especially not when the man he had once loved (or rather, still loved) was now somebody else's. he'd even made it a point to act as if he'd never heard minhyun's name in his entire lifetime. how were they meant to pretend everything was ok after that?

"that's fine." he replied, coughing at the end.

"wait, minhyun...did you start smoking?" the other man suddenly asked.

"yes." there was no point lying, was there?

"...why? you never smoked before."

admittedly, he found himself suppressing a chuckle at that. seongwoo really couldn't remember why he'd started smoking, as if the answe didn't lie with him. perhaps he should've flat-out stated this. maybe he should've chosen this moment to be honest to him about his feelings.

"i do now." he deadpanned, putting out the cigarette. upon saying that, minhyun chose it best to hang up. they'd discussed what seongwoo wanted them to discuss, no point prolonging conversation now was there.

a year passed.

minhyun and seongwoo started interacting again. sure, it was awkward and forced however nobody around them seemed to notice. conversation would usually be broken up after a few seconds or so because the other man saw it better to talk to daniel. it'd always been like this, so it didn't fuss minhyun too much. he couldn't even remember why seongwoo listened to him in the first place. relationship or not, his mind was always elsewhere.

his friends had happily mentioned to him how happy they were that seongwoo and him were friends again, often saying how much they loved him and how much happier minhyun used to be with him. it was true, but he didn't care anymore. to be honest, all of this had only made him realise one thing:

he couldn't do this anymore.

minhyun was many things, but an actor wasn't one of them. the uncomfortable talks with seongwoo, the tense conversations with daniel and the plain irritating fawning his friends did over his ex had forced him to see the truth. being stuck in an eternal loop of falling for ong seongwoo whenever the man so much as even breathed near him was too tiring and honestly, demeaning considering all the pain their relationship had caused him. there was no erasing that, despite the other's wishes to do so. instead, minhyun took it upon himself to take charge. one morning, he awoke and simply blocked and deleted seongwoo's number. he phoned up his job, requesting a switch in cubicles away from the fuss of his ex and co.

it was time for a drastic change in the line-up but this time, it wouldn't include seongwoo. he wouldn't allow it to include him.

finally, he'd had enough of this game of make believe.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is vague but essentially, minhyun just cuts seongwoo out of his life completely and actually starts to move on, how ong takes it is up to your imagination ;-)


End file.
